1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a directional control valve and in particular it relates to a multiway-multiport type of fluid directional control valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known two way-three port directional control valve which usually has one open inlet port and two outlet ports which can be selectively connected to the inlet port or two inlet ports and one open outlet port to which the inlet ports can be selectively connected is actuated by a spool or a diaphragm which is, however, rather complex in construction and expensive.
The primary object of the present invention is therefore to provide a simple, reliable and inexpensive directional control valve which uses neither spool nor diaphragm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiway-multiport directional control valve unit which can control a plurality of valve ports at one time by a single actuator.